codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
A World Without Danger (Code Lyoko Theme Song)
A World Without Danger is the title theme of Code Lyoko. The original French version, Un Monde Sans Danger, is performed by Julien Lamassonne. The English version is performed by Noam Kaniel. The Spanish title is "Un mundo sin peligro". The French and English versions can be found on the French and English Subdigitals soundtracks. One of the comics has a concert mentioning this song. An additional purely instrumental version was made by Raphaël Gesqua for ''Quest for Infinity''. Similarly, a non-vocal version with a slightly altered tune is included in ''Get Ready to Virtualize''. Localization The French title directly translates to the English title. However, the English lyrics aren't a direct translation from the original French, and used to help to similarly fit the rhyme scheme in English. Two English versions exist. One is the more popular version performed by Noam Kaniel. The other is performed by the English voice actors of the Subdigitals. The two have very different lyrics. Portuguese and Spanish have 3 versions each: A European full-length version, a European TV version, and a Latin American TV version. The Subdigitals version is in a lower key than the standard English version. The standard English version is in the same key as the French. The European Spanish version is higher than standard, and the European Portuguese version is absurdly high, especially in the third bridge, which has falsetto. A World Without Danger has been translated into many languages: English, French, European Portuguese, and European Spanish got full official versions. Choral official versions have been made for Finish, Latin American Spanish and Portuguese, Catalan, Galicien, Dutch, Serbian (it has a male-female duet), Polish, Romanian, Hungarian, Greek, Basque, Hebrew, Welsh, Russian, Mandarin, and Japanese. Fan translations have been made for a few other languages, such as German. The choral versions are only 35-45 seconds long. The full versions are roughly 3 minutes and 45 seconds long. English Lyrics 1st Version (both in TV intro + full song) There is a world That is virtual and strange. But evil corrupts it, And XANA is his name! Our only hope Is to reprogram this world! (Chorus) Here we are, going far To save all that we love. If we give what we've got, We will make it through. Here we are like a star, Shining bright on your world today -'' '''Make evil go away!' Code Lyoko - We will stand alone. Code Lyoko - Be there when you call Code Lyoko - We will stand real tall Code Lyoko - Stronger after all! In this pixel world, Everything is bits and bytes. We must have the strength To put up a valiant fight. The time is unknown It may last throughout our lives! (Chorus) We took the oath to provide the maximum! Give all to the fight There'll be victory in the end!! (Chorus) 2nd Version There is a world That is virtual and different It can be so cold Makes us stand up for what's right Our hope through our lives If we reset it to the start (Chorus) Here we are, going far, to save all that we love If we give all we've got we will make it through Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today… Make evil go away! Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all Code Lyoko: Be there when you call Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall Code Lyoko: Stronger after all A world of machines It can shadow human nature And all that we need Is the way to find the answer And one thing is sure You can count on us for good (Chorus) Here we are, going far, to save all that we love If we give all we've got we will make it through Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today… Make evil go away! Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all Code Lyoko: Be there when you call Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall Code Lyoko: Stronger after all We'll do our best, To never let you down We're up to the test, To turn this world around! (Chorus) Here we are, going far, to save all that we love If we give all we've got we will make it through Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today… Make evil go away! (x 2) French Lyrics These are the lyrics to Un Monde Sans Danger, the French version of this song, and an English translation of them. Spanish Lyrics Note that different versions were used for the European Spanish (Spain) and Latin American Spanish dubs. Its title is Un mundo sin peligro. The Latin American version was performed by Israel Magaña. European Spanish Version Latin American Version The Latin American Spanish dub got a different version. The official one was chorus only, but there exists a fanmade full version too: Portuguese Lyrics Note that different versions were used for the European Portuguese (Portugal) and Brazilian Portuguese dubs. Its title is Um mundo sem perigo. This is the version of Portugal: Brazilian Version The Brazilian Portuguese dub got a different version. This one was chorus only: Catalan Code Lyoko (as Codi: Lyoko) has been dubbed into the language of Catalan (spoken only in the Spanish autonomous communities of Catalonia, the Balearic Islands, and the Valencian Community, in the little country of Andorra, and in the historic French region of Roussillon/Northern Catalonia, roughly equivalent to the department of Pyrénées-Orientales). A World without Danger got a Catalan recording. It was titled "Un món sense perill". An (amateur) English translation exists below. Romanian Code Lyoko has been dubbed into the language of Romanian (spoken in Romania). A World without Danger got a Romania recording. An (amateur) English translation exists below. O lume fără pericol‎ Welsh Code: Lyoko has been dubbed into the language of Welsh (spoken only in Wales, a country that is part of Great Britain, and the Argentinean province of Patagonia). A World without Danger got a Welsh recording, sung mostly by a female soloist. An (amateur) English translation exists below. The lyrics are only slightly related to the French version. Daear fach, mewn llawn starch Finnish The Finnish title of the song is "Vaaraton maailma". Only the bridge and chorus were fully translated and broadcasted. Everything else is fan translation. It was performed by Jon-Jon Geitel. Chorus Tulethan, kanssas mun maailmaan seuraavaan? Yhdessä voidaan niin me muut pelastaa. Tässä näin, käsikkäin maailmaa valaistaan. Tänään me pahuus tuhotaan. Code Lyoko Me se nollataan Code Lyoko Muita suojellaan Code Lyoko Kun vain kutsutaan Code Lyoko Aina taistellaan! Full Translation On olemassa maailma Joka on virtuaalinen ja erilainen Se voi olla niin kylmä Saa meidät puolustamaan sitä, mikä on oikein Toivo läpi elämämme Jos nollaamme sen alkuun Täällä olemme, menossa pitkälle, suojellaksemme kaikkea mitä rakastamme Jos annamme kaikkemme, selviämme Täällä olemme, kuin tähti, loistaen kirkkaasti maailmaasi tänään… Aja pahuus pois! Code Lyoko Nollaamme sen kaiken Code Lyoko Olemme siellä kun kutsut Code Lyoko Seisomme korkeina Code Lyoko Vahvempana lopulta Koneiden maailma Voi synkentää ihmisluonnon Ja kaikki mitä tarvitsemme On tapa löytää vastaus Ja yksi asia on varma Voit luottaa meihin aina Täällä olemme, menossa pitkälle, suojellaksemme kaikkea mitä rakastamme Jos annamme kaikkemme, selviämme Täällä olemme, kuin tähti, loistaen kirkkaasti maailmaasi tänään… Aja pahuus pois! Code Lyoko Nollaamme sen kaiken Code Lyoko Olemme siellä kun kutsut Code Lyoko Seisomme korkeina Code Lyoko Vahvempana lopulta Teemme parhaamme Jottemme koskaan petä sinua Valmiina yrittämään Kääntää tämän maailma ympäri Code Lyoko Nollaamme sen kaiken Code Lyoko Olemme siellä kun kutsut Code Lyoko Seisomme korkeina Code Lyoko Vahvempana lopulta (x2) Russian The Russian title of the song is "Безопасный мир" ("A world without danger" in English). Only the bridge and chorus were translated and broadcasted: Serbian The Serbian title of the song is known as "Свет без опасности" ("Svet bez opasnosti", lit. "A world without danger"). Only the bridge and chorus were translated and broadcasted. Hebrew Only the chorus was translated and broadcasted, it's unknown who is the translator or what is the Hebrew title. The Hebrew version of the song was performed by Ido Mosseri. Polish Mało nas, choć w sam raz by ratować ten świat, bo gdy znasz siłę swą przezwyciężysz zło. Mało nas, lecz do gwiazd każdy skoczyć by mógł gdy chce pokonać siły złe! Kod Lyoko więcej jest niż grą, Kod Lyoko wzmocni siłę twą! Kod Lyoko wrogów śle na dno, Kod Lyoko zniszczy każde zło! Translation to English: We are few, but just right to save this world, because when you know your strength you'll overcome the evil. We are few, but to the stars everybody could jump when he/she wants to defeat evil forces! ￼Code Lyoko is more than the game, Code Lyoko will increase your strength! Code Lyoko sents enemies to the bottom, Code Lyoko will destroy any evil! Hungarian Itt vagyunk, sose félj, Kell, hogy jó útra térj, Segitünk, szeretünk, Mindig bízz bennünk. Kell o fény, a remény, Menekül végül majd a rossz, Eltűnik a gonosz! Code Lyoko - jön, csak hívnod kell. Code lyoko - s te újra itt leszel! Code Lyoko - máris nagyra nőtt, Code lyoko - benne az erő! Translation: We're here, never fear, You have to return to the right way, We help, we love, Always trust us. There's need of the light, of the hope, eventually will run away the bad, The evil disappears! Code Lyoko - Come on, you just have to call me. Code lyoko - and you'll be here again! Code Lyoko - has already grown, Code lyoko - the power in you! Fanmade German Lyrics Hoer mi mal zu, Behalt es doch aber fuer dich. Da ist eine Welt, Diese anders ist, als du denkst. Sei auf der Hut, Denn da lauert viel Gefahr Kommst du mit? Mit 'nem Schritt In diese Welt? Bist ein Held, doch nur dort Wenn du mit uns kaempfst. Glaube mir, vertrau dir, Hast du den Mut? Auch du Magst du diese Welt? Code Lyoko - wir befreien sie, Code Lyoko - wir sind da mit dir! Code Lyoko - wir programmieren es neu, Code Lyoko - wir, bleiben wir! Die Grafik ist voll Mit Pixeln, es nur toll. Doch du brauchst Viel Adrenalin und Mut. Es ist nicht schlimm Wenn du mal etwas riskierst! Kommst du mit? Mit 'nem Schritt In diese Welt? Bist ein Held, doch nur dort Wenn du mit uns kaempfst. Glaube mir, vertrau dir, Hast du den Mut? Auch du Magst du diese Welt? Code Lyoko - wir befreien sie, Code Lyoko - wir sind da mit dir! Code Lyoko - wir programmieren es neu, Code Lyoko - wir, bleiben wir! Probierst du es jetzt? Geb aber alles von dir! Beschuetze dich selbst Und rette diese Welt! Kommst du mit? Mit 'nem Schritt In diese Welt? Bist ein Held, doch nur dort Wenn du mit uns kaempfst. Glaube mir, vertrau dir, Hast du den Mut? Auch du Magst du diese Welt? Kommst du mit? Mit 'nem Schritt In diese Welt? Bist ein Held, doch nur dort Wenn du mit uns kaempfst. Glaube mir, vertrau dir, Hast du den Mut? Auch du Magst du diese Welt? Translation Listen to me, But keep it only for yourself. There is a world, That is different than you think. Be careful, Because there lurks lots of dangers Do you come? With a step Into this world? You are a hero, but only there When you fight with us. Believe us, trust yourself, Do you have the courage? Do you Like this world too? Code Lyoko - we will free her, Code Lyoko - we are here with you! Code Lyoko - we will reprogram it, Code Lyoko - we will stay here, we! The graphic is full Of the pixels, just awesome. But you need A lot of adrenaline and courage. That isn't bad When you risk something! Do you come? With a step Into this world? You are a hero, but only there When you fight with us. Believe us, trust yourself, Do you have the courage? Do you Like this world too? Code Lyoko - we will free her, Code Lyoko - we are here with you! Code Lyoko - we will reprogram it, Code Lyoko - we will stay here, we! Do you try it now? Do it your best! Protect yourself And save this world! Do you come? With a step Into this world? You are a hero, but only there When you fight with us. Believe us, trust yourself, Do you have the courage? Do you Like this world too? Do you come? With a step Into this world? You are a hero, but only there When you fight with us. Believe us, trust yourself, Do you have the courage? Do you Like this world too? External Link * The show's intro with the Welsh lyrics * The version by Raphaël Gesqua Versions A World Without Danger| Theme song in English Code Lyoko "A World Without Danger" Alt. English Version LYRIC VIDEO| Original Version in English, Alt Lyrics + sung by Subsonics Julien Lamassonne - Un Monde Sans Danger| Theme Song in French Codigo Lyoko - Un Mundo sin Peligro - Versión en Español (Castelliaño)﻿| Theme Song in Castilian Spanish Code Lyoko Bruno Correia versão portuguesa| The Song in European Portuguese Code_Lyoko_1_season_theme_song_(Finnish) es:Un mundo sin peligro fi:Code Lyokon tunnuskappale pl:Un monde sans danger ro:O lume fără pericol Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs